


good together

by disfissure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Gags, Gentle Sex, Kinda, M/M, Riding, oikawa's a brat what's new, shut the hell your mouth oikawa, soft but not too soft, the title is completely unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disfissure/pseuds/disfissure
Summary: "Put a sock in it, Oikawa."





	good together

Oikawa has a habit of starting shit he can't finish.  
  
Iwaizumi glares down at him, enjoying the silence now that he's gagged and can't run his fucking mouth. Earlier he had been nothing but smartass comments - more annoying than anything - but they carried a certain nastiness to them that made Iwaizumi’s skin prickle in agitation.  
  
“Put a sock in it, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi had told him.  
  
Oikawa screams from behind the literal sock Iwaizumi had shoved in his mouth - again, purely for the sake of being annoying. When he fails to get a reaction out of his boyfriend he only gets louder, until he's red in the face and out of breath and Iwaizumi can't stop laughing at how much of a brat he is.  
  
When he tries to sit up, Iwaizumi stops him in his tracks, shoves him back down onto the mattress, pinning him down with one hand on his chest. Petulant to the last breath, Oikawa huffs and whines while Iwaizumi drags his other hand down his abdomen, tracing a finger around the perimeter of his semi-hard cock.  
  
“Are you done now?” He asks, falling onto the bed next to Oikawa, who gives a resigned grunt through the sock. “Good.”  
  
Iwaizumi pulls him over by his arm, tugging his limbs into place one at a time until Oikawa’s lying on his chest, legs straddling his hips. “Thanks for the help,” Iwaizumi mutters dryly, and Oikawa lifts his head and attempts to give a sarcastic smirk around the sock. Iwaizumi smacks him across the ass playfully, wrapping on arm around his waist as he pulls the sock out of his mouth and replaces it with two fingers.  
  
“You and I both know you're loose enough to handle one round without lube,” he says in answer to the questioning look Oikawa gives him. He spreads and wiggles his fingers inside his mouth, stretches his lips out to irritate him and licks at a strand of saliva sliding down his chin. Oikawa curls his tongue around his fingers and sucks, scraping his teeth along the tips as they're pulled out.  
  
His back bows when the first finger breeches his entrance, hips pushing back impatiently to speed up the process.  
  
“Iwa-chan is so slow,” he pouts when Iwaizumi pulls his hand away.  
  
“Be still, idiot. I’ll go as fast as I want.”  
  
As if to prove his point, Iwaizumi waits to continue, circles his fingers around Oikawa’s hole until he relaxes again. Surprisingly compliant, he lets Iwaizumi finger him at a languid pace, lazily rolling his hips against Iwaizumi’s when he brushes his prostate at the right angle. Iwaizumi thrusts back up against him, already hard, and uses his other hand to pull Oikawa’s head up for a kiss. He scissors three of his fingers inside of him, pushes and pulls them gently while Oikawa humps against him, moans softly into his mouth.  
  
Iwaizumi says nothing as he slides his fingers from Oikawa’s ass and spits into his hand, grinning at the way Oikawa wrinkles his nose in disgust. He strokes himself a few times and Oikawa sits up, balancing himself with both hands on Iwaizumi’s chest, bats his hand away and sinks down onto his cock with a shudder and a whimper while his own cock drips precome onto Iwaizumi’s stomach.  
  
Iwaizumi rocks his hips up, silently urging Oikawa to start moving.  
  
With tense thighs, he lifts himself, only to drop back down and spear himself on the cock buried within him. He repeats the movement over and over, starts going a little faster, biting his lip and shutting his eyes when he feels Iwaizumi’s meet him halfway with a hard thrust. Knowing he's being watched makes him keen, makes him want to hide his face but Iwaizumi doesn't let him, pulls him down, back onto his chest so that their faces are inches apart.  
  
He begins to ease himself in and out of Oikawa, fucking him with slow, deep thrusts, catches him with another kiss, soft and lazy. Their tongues slide against one another and Iwaizumi fits his hand between them, wraps his hand around Oikawa’s cock and tugs, making him squirm and break away to moan. He still looks pouty, like he's sulking but Iwaizumi doesn't mind, just kisses his forehead and delivers a few firmer thrusts. Oikawa’s fingers flex where they've migrated to his shoulders and he sits up again to ride Iwaizumi at his own pace, and Iwaizumi let's him, only moves his hands to rest on the curve of his hips.  
  
Oikawa’s blushing sweetly, but he does his best to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze. The hand pumping his cock distracts him, and when Iwaizumi thumbs the head he impales himself fully and gives a high-pitched moan, eyes fluttering shut again, like he's going to come. Iwaizumi squeezes the tip of his cock and stops stroking to stave off his orgasm. Predictably, Oikawa whines but resumes riding him, knees squeezing at his waist and tongue sticking out in concentration. His muscles constrict around Iwaizumi’s cock, leisurely stoking the pool of flame in his belly until he's panting. Only then does he reach for Oikawa’s cock again, this time to stroke him to completion.  
  
Oikawa’s moans rise an octave as he gets closer, and Iwaizumi isn't far behind, thrusting his hips up to meet Oikawa halfway once he begins to spasm around his cock, legs shaking and muscles tensing as he comes, dragging Iwaizumi into orgasm with him. Warmth fills him as he slumps over, shuddering as Iwaizumi strokes him through his orgasm and gives minute, aborted thrusts that serve only to push his come further inside.  
  
When they're both sated and Oikawa’s whimpering from overstimulation, he pulls out, squeezes Oikawa to him and kisses his nose, his cheeks, his chin, and finally his quivering lips. Neither of them make any move to get up, despite the stickiness between them.  
  
“Thank you for shutting up,” Iwaizumi tells him sincerely. Oikawa gasps, looks like he might try to slap him, so Iwaizumi kisses him again, gets a little too warm inside when Oikawa reciprocates. They stay like that, quiet and still, Oikawa idly pinching and poking at Iwaizumi’s cheeks.  
  
“Iwa-chan is such a dummy,” he mumbles dreamily, squeezing Iwaizumi’s jaw and making his lips push together like a fish. “Because he lets me do _this_!” Oikawa leans forward and - with oddly perfect aim - spits inside Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi, in shock, freezes momentarily while Oikawa gives an exaggerated “ha, ha.” When Iwaizumi recovers, he swallows and pushes Oikawa off of him, leaves him to laugh by himself.  
  
“The sock I put in your mouth was dirty,” he calls over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom.  
  
Behind him, Oikawa screams.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yolo


End file.
